warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer:DreamingKitten
Hallu ^^ Hallo erstmal ich bin die Diana :) ich bin 15 Jahre alt . Also ich male und lese gerne, chatten mit euch natürlich auch x3 also meine Lieblingsserien sind American Horror Story, Fairy Tail, Family Guy, American Dad!, Ridiculousness, Drawn together, Jackass hahah, ich höre gerne Rockmusik, evtl Metalcore, Deathcore dies das Me x3.jpg nomnom2.jpg ich x3.jpg Mischkatzen :3 Also machen wir's kurz und knackig x3 Ich male sogenannte "Mischkatzen" (fragt nicht wie ich auf die Idee gekommen bin, hab selbst ka xD) also nehmen wir als Beispiel Haselschweif, Eichenherz, Graustreif und Blaustern. Aus den 4 Katzen male ich 1 Katze, eine Mischung.. also, wenn du eine willst, dann schreibe mir einfach auf die Disk (ich wette es will eh keiner eine xD) die gewünschten Katzen.. und joa :3 Testwörter :3 *Selleriesalat: oft *Test: manchmal 'Bilder von Freunden :D' Hier ist mein <3-Bild von Stechi <3 Thx für dieses schöne Bild :D thumb|Stechi er heißt Blitzkralle xD aber trzd Dankiii :D thumb|left|Von Grüni ^^ thihihi C: thumb|Von Stechi <3 Hier ist noch ein schönes Bild von Diamantenpelz: C: thumb|left|Voll schön ! ^^ thumb|left|Twyla von 12 tanzende Prinzessinen xD (lw) Steckbrief über meinen Hauskater :3 Name : Oli Swiffer (Früher hat er sich durch die Wohnung wie diese Swifferbesen ziehen lassen xD) Geschlecht : Kater Status : Single xDD Noch zu haben :3 Geburtstag : 10.September.2010 =3 Jahre alt :) Charakter : Kann agressiv werden O:) , oft hungrig :v Aussehen : blaugrauer Kater mit silberglänzenden Pfoten und eine silberne Schnauze und er hat bernsteinfarbende Augen (Eig trägt er kein Halsband) thumb|left|Oli <3 (Er war mein Profilbild) Diese Bilder habe ich für Dave gemalt, meinen Schwarm Cinderpelts Death.jpg BluestarDx.jpg Wasserglanz x Blitzkralle.jpg CreepypastaCats.jpg blub.jpg Steckbrief über meine innere "Kriegerin" ' ' thumb|SonnenClan Familie: Mutter : Schneesturm Vater : Schnellfuß Brüder : Dunkelstern , Schlangenzahn Schwester : Himmelblick Halbschwestern : Natternschweif , Funkelauge Halbbruder : Gewitterwolke Gefährte : Blitzkralle Töchter : Apfeljunges , Silberjunges Sohn : Mondjunges Schwägerinnen : Sonnenschein , Blauauge , Süßbeere Schwäger : Schattenherz , Sturmkralle Nichten : Wespenpfote , Weichjunges , Lilienjunges , Fuchsjunges Neffen : Rauchpfote , Blutjunges , Gerstenpfote Andere Verwandten : Luzy , Oli , Susi , Mickey , Rose , Stein Mentor: Ringelschweif Schüler: Olivennase , Wolkenfleck , Rauchpfote Jetzt kommt die Familie u. Co. von Wasserglanz Link nicht mehr Vorhanden Ich bin sehr nett , also wenn DU nett bist und ich habe die Gabe , kilometer-weit zu sehen da ich es von meiner Ur-Ur-Ur-Oma Taubenflügel geerbt habe Link nicht mehr Vorhanden Meine Mutter Sie ist manchmal sehr mürrisch und hatte noch einen 2.Gefährten Link nicht mehr Vorhanden Mein Vater Er hat ungewohnlich lange Beine , daher ist er sehr schnell und er ist mit Weißbauch befeindet Link nicht mehr Vorhanden Mein Bruder ''' Er ist der beste Freund von Blitzkralle und er kann in Träume von anderen eindringen , weil er es wie Himmelblick von Häherfeder unserm Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Opa geerbt hat thumb|left|Himmelblick '''Meine Schwester Sie hat immer ein offenes Ohr für mich und sie hat die Macht von jemanden die Gedanken zu lesen , was sie von unserem Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Opa Häherfeder geerbt hat thumb|left|Funkelauge Meine Halbschwester Ihr Augen funkeln bloss nicht schön sondern sie funkelt fast jeden an und sie hat ein Junges , dass ihr KAUM ähnelt thumb|left|NatternschweifMeine Halbschwester Sie hat eine scharfe Zunge wie die Zähne einer Natter thumb|left|Gewitterwolke Mein Halbbruder Er war der ehemalige 2. Anführer doch er wurde getötet Link nicht mehr Vorhanden Mein Bruder Er ist sehr machtgierig , deshalb wurde er auf unseren Bruder sehr sauer dass er mich zu seiner 2. Anführerin ernannt hat und er kann mondelang ohne erschöpft oder verletzt zu werden wie unser Ur-Ur-Ur-Ur-Opa Löwenglut kämpfen , denn er hat es von ihm geerbt Der 2. Gefährte von meiner Mutterthumb|left|Blindauge Er verlor sein Bein bei einem Fuchsangriff , das blinde Auge und die Narbe an seiner Flanke hat er auch Füchsen zu verdanken, er wurde da mit Olivennase ,meinem ehemaligen Schüler ,angegriffen doch er starb später an seinen Verletzungen '''Link nicht mehr Vorhanden Mein Gefährte Er ist ein sehr guter und schlauer Jäger und hat die Verletztungen seit einem Angriff; Schlangenzahn hat ihn so verletzt Meine Tochter thumb|leftSie ist sehr kämpferisch und stark Link nicht mehr Vorhanden Meine Tochter Sie ist sehr weise und auch intelligent Link nicht mehr Vorhanden Mein Sohn ' Er wurde von Blutjunges so stark am Auge verletzt , dass er das Auge verlor thumb|left|Honigjunges'Meine Tochter Sie ist genau so wie Apfelblüte thumb|left|RegenjungesMeine Tochter Sie ist sehr ruhig,oft müde und nicht selbstbewusst thumb|left|Fleckenjunges Mein Sohn Er ist sehr schüchtern. Am meisten gegenüber Kirschjunges (Tochter von Dunkelschweif) thumb|left|Nachtjunges ''''Mein Sohn Er ist riesig und stürtzt sich auf alles was sich bewegt und kämpft damit als wäre er ein Krieger 'Der Verräter' Kapitel 1 >>Nein ! Gewitterwolke ! << schrie Baumkrone , die Gefährtin von Gewitterwolke . Wasserglanz konnte es sich nicht leisten nach zusehen , was los war , denn sie kämpfte im Moment gegen den 2. Anführer des SturmClans . Doch dann schrie die Anführerin des SturmClans : >> SturmClan ! Rückzug ! << Der Kater verschwand im Ginsterbusch. Jetzt kann ich sehen , was mit Gewitterwolke los ist ! ''Wasserglanz sah zu ihm herüber und es versprach ihr die Sprache : er lag reglos auf dem Boden , sein Pelz ist blutgetränkt und er hat eine tiefklaffende Wunde an der Kehle , über ihm hockte Baumkrone , die um ihren Gefährten trauerte ! Schlangenzahn hat ihn gerade auf die Lichtung gebracht . ''Er wurde ermordet ! ,''dachte sich Wasserglanz . Plötzlich sah Wasserglanz eine Vision von einem Kater mit graublauen Pelz und einen und einen anderen braunweißen Pelz. Der graue Kater wurde ermordet. ''Gewitterwolkes Tod ! Bei Mondhoch rief Dunkelstern ,ihr Bruder, eine Versammlung zusammen : >> Alle Katzen , die alt genug sind Beute zu erlegen , versammeln sich hier unter dem umgefallenen Baumstamm . Ich weiß , ihr trauert alle um Gewitterwolke , unserem 2. Anführer , aber ich muss jemanden zum nächsten 2. Anführer erwählen . Mit der Hilfe des SternenClans erwähle ich nun Wasserglanz zur 2. Anführerin.<< Hab ist Mäuse in den Ohren! Ich bin jetzt die 2. Anführerin ! ''>> Aber sie ist doch noch Königin ! << schrie Schattenherz. Doch Dunkelstern entgegntete: >>Warte doch mal ab! Wasserglanz hole deine Jungen ! << Wasserglanz lief schnell in die Kinderstube und holte Apfeljunges , Mondjunges und Silberjunges . Die drei sprangen ganz schnell auf den umgefallenen Baumstamm >> Gänseblume , komm hier hoch ! << Gänseblume war eine weiße Kätzin mit sandfarbenden Flecken . >>Gänseblume , bist du bereit Apfeljunges zu deiner Schülerin zu nehmen ? << - >>Ja , das bin ich ! << antwortete Gänseblume . >> Nun gebe ich dir ,Apfeljunges, hiermit den Namen Apfelpfote ! Und Gänseblume , gebe dein ganzes Wissen an Apfelpfote << Beide berührten sich Nase an Nase . Silberjunges bekam auch ihren Namen Silberpfote und als Mentorin Baumkrone . Jetzt ist ihr einäugiger Sohn Mondjunges vor : >> Olivennase komm hervor ! Nimmst du Mondjunges zu deinem Heilerschüler ? << - >> Natürlich ! Ich werde ihm mein ganzes Wissen über den SternenClan und den Heilkräutern mitteilen !<< antwortete der Heiler . Mondjunges , jetzt Mondpfote , war auch einverstanden und berührte mit seinem Mentor Nase an Nase . Schlangenzahn ,ihr Bruder, funkelt erst Wasserglanz danach Dunkelstern an. Schlangenzahn wollte schon immer Anführer werden. Aber nicht mit seinen Bluttaten! Ich weiß etwas , was niemand weiß! Er hat Gewitterwolke ermordet !'' Kapitel 2 Am nächsten Morgen ernannte Dunkelstern Blutjunges und Weichjunges zu Blutpfote und Weichpfote , das waren die Jungen von Blauauge und Schlangenzahn. Plötzlich tauchte hinter Wasserglanz ihre Schwester Himmelblick auf und miaute : >>Ach, ich vermisse dich in der Kinderstube! Schlangenzahn war ziemlich wütend , als du zur 2. Anführerin ernannt wurdest . Wo ist er denn?<< - >> Mit Dunkelstern jagen...<>Ich bin gleich da !<< Schnell lief sie zum Rosentunnel und spürte sofort Dunkelsterns und Schlangenzahns Geruch auf . Sie hörte immer lautere Kampfgeräusche . Schlangenzahn will Dunkelstern töten ! ''dachte ich mir , ohne langsamer zu werden. Nun war sie da . Schlangenzahn kam immer näher mit seinen Zähnen an die Kehle von Dunkelstern , aber Wasserglanz stürzte sich auf Schlangenzahn und zerkratzte ihm die Flanke. ''Erst rechts dann links , wie Ringelschweif gesagt hat! ''Doch sie passte nicht auf und schon bearbeitete er ihr Bauch mit den Krallen. Doch sie und Dunkelstern konnten ihn noch vertreiben . >>Alles ok ? Das war sehr mutig von dir ! << krächtze Dunkelstern. >>Psch! Sprich nicht ! Wir bringen dich zu Olivennase , der dir dann deine Wunden verheilt ! << miaute Wasserglanz fürsorglich. Wasserglanz brachte Dunkelstern ins Lager zu Olivennases Bau. Danach rief Dunkelstern eine Versammlung zusammen : >> Alle Katzen die alt genug sind Beute zu erlegen versammel sich hier um den umgefallenen Baumstamm ! << Genau in dem Moment kam die Jagdpatroullie mit Blitzkralle , Wasserglanz´ Gefährte , und er rannte sofort zu Wasserglanz , welcher sich um die Wunden von Wasserglanz sorgte. Darauf flüsterte sie liebevoll : >> Hör Dunkelstern einfach zu. << Dunkelstern fuhr fort : >>Ich und Schlangenzahn waren auf der Jagd und dabei hat er versucht mich zu töten! Wäre Wasserglanz nicht da gewesen würde ich nicht hier stehen. Wenn ihr ihn heute noch auf unserem Territorium seht, habt ihr die Pflicht ihn zu vertreiben, aber hütet euch! Er ist stets agressiv << - >> Wo ist er nun hin ?<< rief Schattenherz , der beste Freund Schlangenzahn. Diesmal antwortet Wasserglanz : >> Das wissen wir nicht genau , aber er ist Richtung SturmClan gerannt als wir in vertrieben haben. << Damit war die Versammlung zu Ende. Wasserglanz durchfuhr eun Schock : ''Was ist, wenn Schlangenzahn Blitzkralle töten will? Was ist, wenn er meine Jungen töten will? Kapitel 3: >>Rauchpfote du must auch auf mich zu schlagen !<< schrie Wasserglanz zu ihrem Schüler. >>Aber ich hab Angst , dass ich dir dabei weh tue ! << schämte sich Rauchpfote . >>Du musst nur lernen manchmal keine Gnade zu zeigen!<>Versuch es noch einmal.<< Nun sprang Rauchpfote auf ihren Rücken und kämpfte mit eingezogen Krallen und schlug mit seinen Pfoten auf ihren Rücken. Doch plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein großer Schmerz. Er hat seine Krallen ausgezogen ! >> Rauchpfote ! Hör auf !<< Dann hörte er auf und murmelte schuldbewusst: >> Es tut mir Leid... nur wenn ich mit eingezogenen Krallen anfange zu schlagen oder so dann fahre ich automatisch die Krallen aus und kann fast nicht stoppen! << Er kann unendlos Kämpfen? Wie Schlangenzahn! Himmelblick , Dunkelstern , Schlangenzahn und ich haben besondere Gaben!!! ''>>Rauchpfote, komm mit. Ich muss mit dir sprechen!<< ->>Bekomme ich jetzt Ärger? Darf ich dann nicht Krieger werden?<>Nein. Ich wollte über deine Gabe sprechen. Wann hast du gemerkt , dass du nicht aufhören kannst zu kämpfen wenn du anfängst?<< - >> Hmm... ich glaube als wir zum 1. mal Kampftraining hatten. Stimmt etwas nicht mit mir?<< Wasserglanz war überrascht und erzählte ihm die Geschichte wieso es so war: >>Einst als die Clans noch DonnerClan WindClan FlussClan und SchattenClan gab wurden 4 Junge geboren mit übersinnlichen Kräften: Löwenglut konnte mondelang kämpfen ohner verletzt oder erschöpft zu werden; diese Gabe hat Schlangenzahn und du dann Häherfeder ,der ehemalige Heiler, war blind aber konnte in Träume eindringen und Gefühle oder Gedanken lesen; die Gabe in Träume einzudringen hat Dunkelstern, dein Vater ; und Himmelblick kann Gedanken lesen ,es gibt noch Taubenflügel sie konnte kilometer weit sehen ; diese Gabe habe ich und Wolfsgejaule; konnte Entscheidungen beeinflussen ;wer diese Gabe hat ist mir unbekannt. Deshalb wusste ich , dass dein Vater in Gefahr war. Sie sind unsere Ururururgroßväter und Ururururgroßmutter. Löwenglut starb an Alterschwäche, Taubenflügel wurde blutrünstig von einem Dachs ermordet , Wolfsgejaule hat tapfer seine Gefährtin , welche ihre Jungen bekam , bei einem Überfall beschützt und ist deswegen tapfer gestorben und Häherfeder ist plötzlich verschwunden...für immer...!<< Rauchpfote bekam riesige Augen : >> Ich habe auch einen Traum bekommen. Ein feuerroter Kater hat zu mir im Traum gesprochen.Er sagte:.'' Es kommt die Blattleere wo der Clan stark sein soll... Doch die Blattfrische bringt nicht nur neue Knospen sondern auch neue Feinde. Die Flamme des Löwens, die Schwinge der Taube ,das Auge des Hähers und das Gebrüll des Wolfes können noch die Clans vom Abgrund ,der sie für immer behalten wird ,retten. Was hat das zu bedeuten?<< Wasserglanz hatte von dem Kater gehört ; Feuerstern , der ehemalige großartige Anführer des DonnerClans. Doch die Clans haben sich neue Namen für die Clans gesucht , weil der SternenClan es wollte... >>Wir müssen den Clan retten, alle Clans retten. Doch wer ist das Gebrüll des Wolfes ''in der Prophezeiung...?<< ''Ich werde es schon herausfinden ! Hauptsache der Clan...''ALLE Clans überleben!'' Kapitel 4: >>Rauchwolke ! Wespenschweif ! Gerstenpelz !<< Wasserglanz jubelte bei dem Namen ihres ehemaligen Schülers am lautesten. >>Heute werdet ihr Nachtwache halten!<< fügte Dunkelstern dazu. Am nächsten Morgen ging Wasserglanz mit Rauchwolke und Süßbeere auf Grenzpatroullie. Plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Geschrei . Das von einigen Katzen und einigen Dachsen kam >>Folg mir !!!<< sagte Wasserglanz und rannte zur Stelle . Auf einmal bekam sie eine Vision und sah eine hübsche Kätzin die sich über einen Kater beugte und laut aufjaulte während ein schwarzer Kater 2 Jungen beschützte und eine Tiefrote muskulöse Kätzin mit 2 Dachsen gleichzeitig kämpfte. Wasserglanz rannte wie noch nie zu vor und da war sie : Der Boden war Blutverschmiert und 3 leblose Gestalten lagen auf dem Boden. Ein grauer Kater mit bernsteinfarbenden Augen und 2 Dachse... Alle waren tod . Da war die wunderschöne schildpattfarbende Kätzin die um den Kater trauerte . Plötzlich sprang die tiefrote Kätzin auf, die in ihrer Vision mit den Dachsen gekämpft hat , Wasserglanz und diese brach zsm. als die andere schwere Kätzin auf ihr landete und ihre langen schwarzen Krallen in ihren Rücken grub sagte diese mit einem bissigen Ton :>>Was wollt ihr hier!! Wollt ihr noch mehr von unserer Familie töten! Wir haben schon von eurem dämlichen Clan gehört!<< - >> Susi hör auf sie sind in der Unterzahl! Sie werden uns nichts tun!<< murmelte der schwarze Kater mit dem weißen Fleck auf der Brust . >>Mickey sei du leise! Darf ich vorstellen: der hellgraue tote Kater war Stein unser Vater! Die Kätzin die über ihm hockt ist unsere Mutter Rose und das kleine graue Junge heißt Oli und das andere Junge heißt Luzy. Mich und Mickey kennst du ja bereits.<< Nun kam Rose mit zittender Stimme zu Wort : >> Könntet ihr uns in eurem Clan aufnehmen. Wir werden hier bald alle sterben . Schau dir meine Jungen an! Die sind dünn und mager!<< Das stimmte , aber Wasserglanz wollte dies verneinen :>> Natürlich könnt ihr mit zu uns in den Clan! Ich bin übrigens Wasserglanz und das ist Rauchwolke!<< Hää.. Was ist los! Ich wollte diese vertreiben! ''Wasserglanz spürte den Blick von Mickey auf ihrem Fell brennen. ''War Mickey anders ? Gehört er vielleicht in die Prophezeiung dazu? Vielleicht ist er ja ''Gejaule des Wolfes! Aber nur vielleicht...'' Kapitel 5 : 1 Mond war vergangen als Rose , Mickey , Susi , Luzy und Oli dem Clan beigetreten sind. Nun tja, jetzt heißen diese Rosedorn , Weißfleck , Finsterschweif , Strahljunges und Glanzjunges (gleiche Reihenfolge wie oben) . Wasserglanz war am verhungern . Sie teilte sich eine Maus mit ihrem Gefährtem Blitzkralle . Dieser sagte :>>Findest du nicht , dass Dunkelstern mager und alt geworden ist ?<< Das stimmte >>Ich hoffe nicht , dass er bald sich dem SternenClan anschließt ! << Es war Nacht geworden und Blitzkralle und Wasserglanz schleichten sich aus dem Lager. >> Bist du dir sicher , dass wir es machen sollen?<< flüsterte Wasserglanz ängstlich. >>Ach komm schon! Wir können nicht mehr so viel Spaß zsm haben , denn entweder musst du Patroullien einteilen oder ich muss mit Blutpfote trainieren. Wer zuerst am Baum ist!<< Blitzkralle stürmte los. Wasserglanz hinterher . Beide kletterten hoch und bauten sich ein Nest und schliefen ein. Am Morgen wurde Wasserglanz wach und merkte , dass Blitzkralle weg war. Doch als sie hinter sich schaute merkte sie ,dass er sie am Rücken ableckte. >>Guten morgen , Schlafmütze!<< schnurrte er belustigt. >>Es ist schon Sonnenhoch? << Miaute Wasserglanz überrascht >>Ich sollte doch die Patroullien einteilen!<< Doch Blitzkralle schnurrte :>>Ich habe gestern Dunkelstern noch gefragt ob wir nachts weeggehen dürfen, er wollte dann selbst die Patroulien einteilen!<< Wasserglanz schmiegte sich an Blitzkralle und schlief erneut ein . Sie träumte . Sie saß auf einer hellen Lichtung die jedoch dunkel erschien. Ein feuerroter Kater und eine blaugraue Kätzin erschienen. Wasserglanz miaute respektvoll :>> Hallo , Feuerstern und Blaustern!<< ->> Hallo Wasserglanz << miauten beide im Chor . Plötzlich verschwanden die beiden. Die Lichtung wurde dunkler. Nur ein einziger Stern leuchtete vor einem Berg auf. Doch was war das? Da war eine Katze drauf ! Und die Worte erschallten wieder :'' Es kommt die Blattleere wo der Clan stark sein muss...Doch die Blattfrisch bringt nicht nur neue Knospen, sondern auch neue Feinde.Die Flamme des Löwens , die Schwinge der Taube , das Auge des Hähers und das Gebrüll des Löwens können noch die Clans vor dem Abgrund , der sie für immer behalten wir , retten. Dann verschwand die Katze , der Berg und der Stern. Wasserglanz war alleine und verlassen. Plötzlich nahm eine rote Flut sie mit . Sie ertrank in der ekligen Flut. Doch es war nicht Wasser, sondern Blut. Wasserglanz erschrak und dachte sich , der Clan wird im Blut ertrinken , wenn ich es nicht aufhalte!'' Kapitel 6: >>Hiermit gebe ich euch mit Hilfe des SternenClans eure Namen! Apfelpfote von diesem Moment an wirst du Apfelblüte heißen ! Der SternenClan ehrt deinen Kampfgeist und deine Schlauigkeit! Und Silberpfote von diesem Moment an wirst du Silberstreif heißen . Der SternenClan ehrt deine Schnelligkeit und Loyalität!<< - >>Apfelblüte!Silberstreif!<>Olivennase? Kannst du kurz nach mir schauen? Ich habe starke Bauchschmerzen!<< Sofort kam Olivennase und tastete vorsichtig an ihrem Bauch. >> Wasserglanz , du erwartest Junge.<< schnurrte der Heiler . Ich erwarte Junge? Kommt das von der Nacht als Blitzkralle und ich "weggelaufen" sind ? ''>>Ich gehe Blitzkralle bescheid sagen!<< Sie sah wie er sich eine Maus vor dem Kriegerbau mit Weißfleck teilte. Sie trabte zu ihrem Gefährten und murmelte :>>Ich muss mit dir reden. Alleine. << Sofort ging Weißfleck und Wasserglanz miaute :>> Ich erwarte Junge << Blitzkralle bekam große Augen >>Du erwartest Junge? Das ist großartig!<< schnurrte er und leckte ihr am Ohr. >>Hast du hunger? Willst du etwas von der Maus? Bist du müde? Soll ich dir etwas weiches Moos sammeln?<< Wasserglanz schnurrte liebevoll :>> Ich bin noch eine normale Clankatze du Mäusehirn !<< Ein weiterer Mond war vergangen und Wasserglanz und Dunkelschweif waren in die Kinderstube umgezogen. Der Vater von Dunkelschweifs ungeborenen Jungen war Schattenherz. Dunkelstern rief eine Versammlung zsm. und schickte Blutpfote und Weichpfote auf den umgefallenen Baumstamm und miaute :>> SternenClan erhöret mich und schaut auf diese Schüler herab. Sie haben eure edlen Gesetze erlernt und sind auf dem Weg eines Kriegers. Versprecht ihr das Gesetz der Krieger einzuhalten und den Clan mit eurem Leben zu beschützen ?<< ->>Ja wir versprechen es !<< sangen die zwei um Chor . >>Dann gebe ich euh eure Kriegernamen . Blutpfote von diesem Augenblick wirst du Bluttropfen heißen. Der SternenCkan ehrt deine Tapferkeit und Kampfkunst. Weichpfote du wirst nun Weichfell heißen . Der SternenClan ehrt deine Ausdauer und Geduld. Die Versammlung ist nun beendet.<<->>Bluttropfen!Weichfell!!<>AHH!!!MEINE JUNGEN!!!<< schrie Wasserglanz mit erstickter Stimme. Olivennase beruhigte sie:>>Psch.. das 1. ist ja schon da und das 2. ist fast draußen.Jetzt ist es da!<< Olivennase legte eine schwarze Kätzin mit goldenen Verzierungen an ihr Fell. Und schon legte er ein schildpattfarbendes an den Bauch der Königin.>>Jetzt kommt das letzte!<>Mama wann dürfen wir raus?<>Psch.. die Jungen von Wasserglanz sind schon da.Wie schön die sind!<< Murmelte Rosedorn. Blitzkralle kam hereingestürtzt :>>Gehts dir gut? Soll ich dir etwas zu essen bringen? <>Wie schön die sind . Wie nennen wir sie?<< - >>Ich würde vorschlagen , dass die schwarze Honigjunges heißt, die schildpattfarbende Regenjunges , der große blaugraue Kater Nachtjunges und das cremefarbende Fleckenjunges. Bist du einverstanden?<< murmelte die erschöpfte Kätzin.>>Hauptsache du bist glücklich . Ich gehe dann damit du dich ausschlafen kannst.<< schnurrte er und leckte Wasserglanz´ Wange. Sie schlief nun ein und träumte wieder von Feuerstern. Er sagte mit einer ruhigen Stimme : >>Herzlichen Glückwunsch Wasserglanz! Siehst du die Kätzin da? Das ist meine Gefährtin Sandsturm und meine Jungen : Blattsee und Eichhornstern und deren Gefährten Krähenfeder und Brombeerstern und meine Neffen und Nichte Löwenglut , Häherfeder und Distelblatt. Sieh wie schnell man eine Familie gründet. Doch sei gefasst! Nicht jedes junge wird ein toller Krieger! Nein, sie können zu Tyrannen werden!<< Dann kam Brombeerstern zu Wort :>>Nicht so wie mein Vater Tigerstern! Eines deiner Jungen wird einen Pfad mit unzähligen Blutspuren hinter sich haben!<< - >>Aber meine Jungen werden nicht böse! Ich verspreche es!<< - >>Wasserglanz, nicht einmal ''du kannst es verhindern!<< Was ist , wenn sie recht hatten? Wird eines meiner Jungen ein Tyrann? Kapitel 8: >> Angriff!!! << schrie eine Katze. Vermutlich Baumkrone. ''Wasserglanz machte sich auf zu Eingang der Kinderstube mit Dunkelschweif und Rosedorn. Funkelauge passte mit Himmelblick auf die Jungen auf . Wasserglanz sah Katzen des SturmClans. Darunter Schlangenzahn. Wasserglanz wurde auf ihren Bruder wütend und stürtzte sich auf Schlangenzahn . Dieser schüttelte sie mit Mühe ab . Er hat es auf Dunkelstern abgesehen . Dann sah sie wie Bluttropfen in die Kinderstube rann. Die Vision kam ihr in den Sinn und stürtzte sich auf ihn .>>Du tötest nicht meine Jungen!<< Dieser warf Wasserglanz auf den Boden und knurrte:>>Ich will euch helfen! Weißfleck ist in der Kinderstube und ist auf der Seite des SturmClans!<< Wasserglanz rannte mit Bluttropfen Richtung Kinderstube doch Himmelblick schrie auf :>>Lilienjunges !!! Stirb nicht!!! Halt durch! Mondschein oder Olivennase sind gleich da!<< Wasserglanz war da und sah den schlaffen Körper des Jungen. Lilienjunges war blutverschmiert , ihre Kehle war durchtrennt. Fuchsjunges kämpfte mit Weißfleck doch sie wurde gegen die Wand von ihm geschleudert. Bluttropfen sprang auf Weißfleck und biss ihm in die Kehle. Bluttropfen hatte Weißfleck getötet. ''Weißfleck war auf dem Berg! Bluttropfen hat sich geändert, ohne ihm wären alle Jungen tot! Wasserglanz beugte sich über Fuchsjunges, ängstlich falls diese auch tot war. Doch Fuchsjunges war kaum verletzt und atmete ruhig. Sie schläft?! Plötzlich hörte Wasserglanz ein erstickten Schrei der ihr sehr bekannt vorkam.Blitzkralle! Nein! Er darf nicht sterben! Wasserglanz stürtzte sich aus der Kinderstube und suchte nach Blitzkralle und fand ihn auf dem Boden während Schlangenzahn von ihm abließ. Wasserglanz traute ihren Augen nicht aber ein Ohr was ab und am anderen war eine Kerbe. Schlangenzahn hat ihm sein ohr abgebissen. Übrigens hatte Blitzkralle eine Wunde an der Wange.>>OLIVENNASE!!!MONDSCHEIN!!! SCHNELL!!!<< Doch Blitzkralle berruhigte sie:>>Wasserglanz ich bin nicht am sterben, ich kann noch kämpfen!<>Tu meiner Gefährtin nichts an!<< und sprang auf seinen eigenen Vater. Apfelblüte und Bluttropfen waren Gefährten? ''Schlangenzahn biss seinem eigenen Sohn beinahe in die Kehle als Dunkelstern diesen umstieß und sich opferte . Seine letzten Worte waren :>> Ich lasse nicht zu , dass du einen loyalen Krieger tötest , schon gar nicht deinen eigenen Sohn!<< und er lag flach auf dem Boden . Der Kampfgetummel hörte auf und die SturmClan Krieger sowohl `Schlangenzahn flohen auf ihr eigenes Territorium. Sonnenschein warf sich auf ihren Gefährten und jaulte. Alle versammelten sich und Blitzkralle murmelte : >> Wasserglanz wird Anführerin! Wer wird 2. Anführer?<< Alle versammelten sich um sie und sie sagte :>> Ich reise morgen zum Mondsee mit Bluttropfen, meinem neuen 2. Anführer.<< Bluttropfen bekam große Augen und bedankte sich . '' Ich habe mich völlig geirrt. Nicht nur bei Bluttropfen sondern auch bei Weißfleck, er war nicht Gejaule des Wolfes... Wer ist es dann? Kapitel 9: >>Wasserglanz hiermit gebe ich dir das leben der Liebe. Gebe sie Blitzkralle und deinen Jungen.<< Miaute die SternenClan-Kriegerin , Lilienblüte die im SternenClan Kriegerin wurde, die in der Schlacht gestorben war. Das war schon Wasserglanz´ 7. Leben. Dann kam Dunkelstern und miaute :>>Wasserglanz , Schwesterchen , hiermit gebe ich dir das Leben der Motivation nutze es gut indem du deinen Clan gut in schlechten Zeiten trösten und motivieren kannst.<< Zuletzt kam Feuerstern und miaute :>> Ich bin so stolz auf dich und gebe dir das Leben der Geduld. Du brauchst Geduld für deinen Clan wie für einen Schüler. Nutze dieses Leben gut ,Wasserstern. Ich hoffe du bereust es nicht...<< - >>Was habe ich denn bereut?? Feuerstern?? Mama?? Dunkelstern?? Wo seid ihr??<< Plötzlich erschien Wasserstern ein Bild von Glanzjunges. Was ist mit Glanzjunges? Dann hörte sie wie Glanzjunges wie ein Wolf jaulte. Was hat das zu bedeuten? Hat Glanzjunges was schlechtes gegessen? ''Plötzlich wurde Wasserstern bewusst , dass er der 4. aus der Prophezeiung war , aber konnte eine säugende Anführerin , ein mickriges Junge , eine am Boden zerstörte Mutter und ein junger Krieger die Clans retten? ''Ich weiß es nicht.Ich weiß es einfach nicht... Kapitel 10: Wasserstern wachte plötzlich mit sehr starken Schmerzen auf. Sie hustete und krächzte anstatt zu gähnen. Ihre Halsschmerzen waren mehr als unerträglich. Sie ging zum Bau des Heilers und rief :>> Olivennase ich glaube ich habe Grünen Husten.<< Da schrie die Stimme des Heilers aus dem Bau : >> Schon die siebte die krank zu sein scheint. Ich habe alle Pfoten voll zu tun! Ich komme schon !<< Erst jetzt merkte Wasserstern wie sehr sie müffelte und wusch ihr Fell und verzog das Gesicht durch ihr stinkendes Fell zu lecken.Olivennase tauchte völlig erschöpft aus seinem Bau und untersuchte Wasserstern von Kopf bis Fuß. Er rief nach Mondschein und sprach mit zittriger Stimme : >> Wasserstern, du hast keinen Grünen Husten , sondern Schwarzen Husten... Mondschein hole schnell den restlichen Vorat von der Katzenminze! Sie kann jederzeit sterben!<< Mondschein wollte losrennen aber Wasserstern miaute eitel:>>Nein, ich verliere lieber ein Leben anstatt das meiner Clangefährten zu nehmen. Gebt die Katzenminze unserenen Clange...<< und als sie wieder ihre Augen öffnete war sie im SternenClan. Bin ich tot? ''Vor ihr stand Dunkelstern und dieser murmelte:>>Du bist nicht tot, du hast nur ein Leben für deine Clangefährten geopfert. Ich bin stolz, dass du so gehandelt hast.<< Er legte seine Schnauze auf ihre Stirn und nun blickte sie in die besorgten Augen von ihren Jungen und ihrem Gefährten.>>Wir dachten du wärst tot!<< miaute Apfelblüte mit Erleichterung in der Stimme, während Silberstreif noch zitterte. 'Spaß-Clans =) Der OmbréClan: Graustern.png|Graustern Glanzauge.png|Glanzauge Lavafell.png|Lavafell Ombrépfote.png|Ombrépfote Der FleckenClan: Tupfenstern.png|Tupfenstern Schneepfote(Wassi).png|Schneepfote Giftauge.png|Giftauge Fleckenpelz.png|Fleckenpelz '''Lieblings-Warrior Cats :3 Graustreif - er ist einfach immer so lässig und putzig ^^ Farnpelz - er hat sowas an sich, dass mir richtig gefällt :3 Dornenkralle - look at his broo Feuerstern - ich weiß, er nimmt zu viele Streuner/Einzelläufer/whatever auf aber macht ihn das zu einem schlechten Anführer? Und schließlich würde es ohne ihn ganz anders sein.. also ich mag ihn :3 Aschenpelz - Was habt ihr alle gegen ihn?! :o Er war psychisch am Ende Häherfeder - Seine grimmige Art ist ja soo süß :33 Geißel - ka.. er ist süß :3 Ahornschatten - ich finde ihre Art so cool :P Erst spricht sie so "lieb" aber ist richtig brutal :D Babyy - ich fand das sooo traurig als er starb :(( Mama *-* - sie ist einfach so liebevoll und fürsorglich *-* Borkenpelz - ich finde seine Art iwie voll cool :D Vorallem versucht er immer seine Meinung durchzusetzen, aber hört noch auf Feuerstern :3 'Hass-Warrior Cats :O' Blödstern - er hat Dachspfote in den Tod geführt ;( IN DEN KERKER MIT IHM! Creepyblatt - also ich habe nicht viel gegen sie.. nur wie die sich immer übers Gesetz der Krieger aufregt ._. Efeupfote - Ich hab auch nicht viel gegen sie, aber sie ist immer so eifersüchtig auf Taubenpfote.. .-. Taubenpfote - Ich finds doof dass sie manchmal ihre "Taten" (ka wie ich es sonst ausdrücken soll x3) unter die Nase von Efeu reibt TötetFürMachtstern - Also er tötet meiner Meinung nach zu viel.. ja hab ich jz auch festgestellt:D aber die eine Seite von ihn fasziniert mich trzd.. also was für Pläne er immer entwickelt. :3 'Abschied xD' Danke , dass ihr hier wart ^^ Vllt schreiben wir i-wann! :3 20:15, 22. Aug. 2015 (UTC)